Stellia
Culture and Society Much of the culture in Stellia is as modernized as the government could make it. They tried forcing out old traditions and not copying any part of the government of Angelon. At first, the country's goal was to banish animalism and create equality throughout the nation. Howevee, soom many government leaders were corrupted and wanted humans to be the leading species in Stellia. Eventually animals became nothing short of slaves, which sparked the first signs of the Anti-Humanist war. Stellia Wa Vienne In 3E320, when Angelon was destroyed and Stellia was founded by Evanne Muthsril, a set of seven laws were established that all Stellian leaders always had to follow. In 3E416, the third law was amended by Athsman Dialda to favor his humanist viewpoint, angering the animal citizens of the country. 'Self Defense -' All citizens have the right to kill another citizen if it is in self defense. All self defense claims will be denied if no evidence of self defense is present. 'Selective Freedom -' All citizens have the right to publish whatever they want in any newspaper, magazine, or any other form of media. However, if this speaks out against the government, the publisher is subject to public arrest. 'Absolute Freedom -' All citizens are allowed to speak in public, can own any non government property, and can apply for any job. 'Homocide Prevention -' All citizens must prevent any homocide from occuring. A bystander's punishment is just as harsh as the murderer's. 'Economic Balance -' The market shall never have more products from a foreign than from the country the products are being sold in. 'Anthropic Ownership -' No citizen or foreigner can be owned by another citizen as a slave or pet. Disobeying this is punishable by death. 'Right To Trail -' All citizens have a right to trial when being accused of a crime. No individual shall be considered guilty of a crime without definite evidence or a confession. History Stellia was founded in 3E320 by Evanne Muthsril and named after a city that was wiped out during the Stellia Revolution. Stellia was also the first country to enter the factory age on Forestia with the help of Flendall Maske, the second leader of Stellia. In 3E352, Matrid Skell started trade with Shisui via the Akurei province, planning to buy the province from Shisui. He also formed an alliance with King Scott VII in the Treaty of Hook. Skell also named the provinces that are still existent in New Stellia. Darkwater, Magaco, Angelon, and Thunder. In 3E361, Steral Maldur purchased Akurei from Shisui, adding the final province to Stellia and forming the modern boundaries. Barone Leunta led Stellia into battle in the War of Forestia, and was succeeded by Stall Muthsen who signed the Treaty of Alberia, ending the war. Following the war, corruption spread rampant through the country. Kerdman Kria banished all citizens with Shisuese ancestry, and created a neutrality pact with Discral. Soon animals started being treated like trash, being denied jobs and public speech because Athsman Dialda told his citizens all animals were originally from Shisui. Forestia World War (See War of Forestia) In 3E370, a war was started by the island off the coast of Shisui known as Discral. The was was between the alliance known as the Cenaro Alliance(Stellia, Archstemina, Bimozu) and Shisui. The CA thought the way the Shisui government treated the islanders was unjust and cruel. Much of Shisui's profit came from products made in Discral, and as a result Discral was taxed three times as heavily as the rest of the country. In 3E385, the war ended. The country of Discral was founded, and Bimozu became a part of Shisui. 3E457, Terinal Frost became president of Stellia. He forced animals into unpaid work, and told his citizens that humans were the only species blessed by Nibbles. He also made a deal with The Phaeton Foundation, allowing for them to test Phaeton on the citizens of Stellia. The Anti-Humanist War In 3E489, a civil was was started in Akurei by a group calling themselves the Anti-Humanists. They were a group that hated the humanist policies of Stellia, and planned to change the country back to what the original founders had intended it to be. In 3E500, on Nej 20, the war ended and the Empire of New Stellia was founded. Category:Locations Category:Countries